


Self-Indulgence

by MCJD931



Category: Lego Ninjago, Persona Series, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, Undertale (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, More ships then tagged, Multi, to lazy to tag everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCJD931/pseuds/MCJD931
Summary: I am indulging my desire to write a big ass chatfic / chill, laid-back fic with all my major fandoms. As such, it's bound to be extremely fucking cringy. I am doing this mostly because I cannot resist any longer, and to clear my huge ass writer's block.This isn't solely in chatroom format. A lot of the chapters revolving around technologically behind fandoms (Phantom Blood and Steel Ball Run JoJo characters, Zelda characters, etc.) will be in normal story format.Who knows, I might even slap in more fandoms later
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Arisato Minato/Kirijo Mitsuru, Erina Pendleton Joestar/Jonathan Joestar, Joseph Joestar/Suzie Quatro, Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Nya/Jay Walker
Kudos: 2





	1. First GC - Persona 4 Gang

**(Yosuke Hanamura added Yu Narukami, Rise Kujikawa, and 6 more to the chat)**

**(Yosuke Hanamura changed the chat name to Investigation Team)**

**Yu:** Really Yosuke?

**Yosuke:** Whaaaaaaaat

**Yu:** We aren't investigating anything...

**Yosuke:** And?

**Yu:** Nevermind

**Yu changed Yosuke's name to Partner.**

**Partner changed Yu's name to Old Man.**

**Rise:** not on my watch senpai

**Rise changed Yu's name to Chad.**

**Chad changed Rise's name to Idol.**

**Partner changed Naoto's name to Half-Pint Detective.**

**Half-Pint Detective:** I'll let it pass.

**Partner changed Yukiko's name to Red Babe.**

**Chie:** Nope

**Red Babe:** Nope

**Idol:** Nope

**Marie:** Nope

**Chie changed Red Babe's name to Red.**

**Red:** That works.

**Partner changed Kanji's name to Skull 0**

**Partner changed Chie's name to Tomboy Outback**

**Red:** What the fuck

**Tomboy Outback:** ur lucky I get the joke

**Partner changed Teddie's name to Unbearable**

**Partner changed Marie's name to Poem Goddess**

**Partner:** im done

**Tomboy** **Outback:** save what u tried to name Yukiko and Yu not bad

**Skull 0:** I'm being compared to that guy? We literally just met him. Come on, for fuck's sake!

**Chad:** Speaking of meeting people, I bumped into one of the guys from the other universes. He had blond hair, but for some reason I could swear he was carrying a severed hand. I didn't get a good look. It was probably some fake hand prop.

**Half-Pint Detective:** It's probably best we don't think too hard about the goings of other universes, but given the fact we'll be living with people from said universes, we should probably learn about them.

**Chad:** That's not the problem. Thing is, the guy had a Persona. It was like some kind of buff humanoid cat. 

**Half-Pint Detective:** That doesn't seem like any myth I can name.

**Tomboy Outback:** ooooooo, do you think the other universes might have more persona users! more people like us! how'd you see his persona!?

**Skull 0:** If he tried to fight you, senpai, I'll back you up! I've been itching to bust out Takeji Zaiten! Where is he?

**Unbearable:** It seems Kanji-kun's as bear-ly holding himself in!

**Skull 0:** Shut it, Teddie!

**Chad:** He didn't try to fight me. He seemed to just have the thing out, Lucky for us. As for where he went, I saw him heading towards the _Diamond is Unbreakable_ apartments.

**Red:** If he didn't try anything, we should probably just leave him be. He probably just wants a quiet life, as quiet as you can get in this bizarre situation.

**Tomboy Outback:** as long as he doesn't use that hand u saw to get handsy with anyone

**Red:** "Handsy"?

**Tomboy Outback:** Oh no

**Partner:** is she doin it

**Tomboy Outback:** yes

**Idol:** im jealous i wish i could laugh like that

**Partner:** btw where's marie, she hasn't said much

**Idol:** as long as she stays away from Yu idc

**Partner:** whoa rise chill

**Idol:** yu's mine

**Partner:** we know

**Red:** We know.

**Tomboy Outback:** we know

**Skull 0:** We know.

**Half-Pint Detective:** We know.

**Poem Goddess:** I know.

**Chad:** So she was lurking. And there's nothing to worry about, Rise <3

**Partner:** do u rlly have to flex

**Chad:** yes

**Partner:** i mean, yukiko and chie are together, teddie's dating that labrys chick, and you KNOW what's up with kanji and naoto, rise, and im pretty sure ur territory is marked in regards to marie, so ur prolly fine

**Idol:** wbu

**Partner:** i don't swing that way

**Idol: Sent One Image** **[X to Doubt Image]**

**Partner:** paranoid

**Skull 0:** Wait, what the hell was that about us, senpai!?

**Half-Pint Detective:** I'd like to know as well.

**Partner:** shit gotta run

**Tomboy Outback:** a fate worse than death

**Chad:** Agreed.


	2. First GC - Diamond is Unbreakable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josuke and the Morioh gang get ready to beat Kira back to death

**Josuke Higashikata added Morioh Jotaro Kujo, Okuyasu Nijimura, and 3 Others to the chat**

**Josuke renamed the chat to "How to beat a Hand Fetish Serial Killer to death AGAIN"**

**Morioh Jotaro:** I'll just stop time next time I get close, but why are we doing this exactly

**Josuke:** I got a tip from a guy named Yu Narukami, who lives in the _Persona 4_ apartments that apparently Kira was seen carrying a hand. He said something about him having a Persona or whatever and asked if I had one. And why are you named that Jotaro

**Okuyasu:** do u have one Josuke

**Josuke:** no

**Morioh Jotaro:** Have to distinguish between the other two somehow

**Josuke renamed Morioh Jotaro to Jotaro**

**Josuke:** No point here, fat chance the you from the past and the you from the future would join this gc.

**Rohan:** I'm going to use Heaven's Door on Narukami.

**Koichi:** ROHAN NO

**Rohan:** ROHAN YES

**Rohan:** Besides, this would be a good chance to learn about the people from the other universes, and grow closer in this situation.

**Jotaro:** Pull the page-pulling shit and you're getting a face full of Star Platinum

**Rohan:** Alright, I get it.

**Koichi:** He's scarier than Yukako sometimes

**Yukako:** What did you say, Koichi?

**Koichi:** I'm not getting any tonight, aren't I?

**Yukako:** Nope

**Koichi:** Echoes just asked me if I want him to kill da hoe again

**Okuyasu:** ur lucky u get any at all koichi

**Koichi:** Don't tell me you still are crushing on Yukako

**Okuyasu:** no but im still single :(

**Josuke:** You'll find someone someday Okuyasu

**Okuyasu:** thanks man

**Okuyasu:** wait shit

**Okuyasu** : Oi Josuke

**Okuyasu:** I used The Hand to erase a table and now this pot is broken and glass is everywhere please fix this Josuke

**Josuke:** Wha-

**Josuke:** Why?!

**Okuyasu:** long story plz help

**Josuke:** alright im coming

**Jotaro:** this went off topic, i'll take care of it myself. shouldn't be nearly as hard as before, since i'll be able to get the jump on kira


End file.
